All cells of an organism need an external source of chemical energy so that they may conduct chemical activity involving self-maintenance, replication, and the synthesis of proteins and enzymes. This is the nature of metabolism. Metabolic energy is quantized in the form of the electron. Electrons are passed in oxidation-reduction reactions, i.e., electrochemistry, two chemical reactions involving the exchange of electrons. It is presented in the term μ in the equation P=W(4μ−1/4μ), where P is metabolic rate, and, by implication, the healthy functioning of the cell or the organism; W is body or cell size; and μ is metabolic efficiency, the ratio of rate of ATP (Adenosine Triphosphate) synthesis within the cell to the rate of electron flow from outside energy sources. In other words, metabolic efficiency is just the efficiency with which electron flow from outside oxidative reactions is able to trigger reduction reactions within the cell in the form of the synthesis of the energy storehouse molecule, ATP. The use of externally introduced electrical fields to trigger ATP synthesis in cells in vitro has been experimentally verified and reported in the literature on the subject.
The cells of a multicellular organism with a nervous system receive energy harvested from food sources through the delivery of nervous system trophism. This trophism is of an electrochemical character such that the oxidative digestion of food in the gut or alimentary canal triggers the reductive synthesis of ATP in the neurons of the nervous system which, in turn, discharge this energy down a nerve fiber to a somatic structure of the body on the other side of a peripheral, chemical synapse at the nerve fiber terminal, e.g., muscle, organ, and gland. From this synapse grows a system of electrical synapses that conduct the energy arriving from the nervous system to the individual cell of the somatic structure (muscle or organ or gland), except for the skin cells which are not reached by the flow of such nervous trophism, though they may be supplied with nutrients from the vascular system. Nerve fibers do not extend to the skin, and the circulatory system does not deliver energy in the form of electrons or metabolic energy to skin cells. In general the health of the skin is dependent upon the health of underlying tissue.
There is a need for the electrochemical rejuvenation of the skin that delivers metabolic energy to the skin to assist in its self-repair and maintenance by triggering the synthesis of ATP in underlying tissue of the skin cells.